When no one's seeing
by WindyDragon
Summary: D and Leon are coming back from the shop, when suddenly D collapses. Back in the pet shop, he wakes up and finds out Leon has been taking care of him. There, he wants to give Leon a Christmas present. Shounenai oneshot :]


**D and Leon are just so cute together :) This is a story about a night before the Christmas Eve, how D falls ill and Leon is taking care of him. Enjoy  
**

The snow was falling down silently, covering the city into a white veil. It was calm and quiet, thousands of stars were shining in the sky. The streetlights were giving light for the ones who still walked at the streets searching for the last Christmas present to their beloved ones.

"Is something wrong or why are you sighing all the time?" D asked.

Leon sighed again. "Well I still haven't thought up any Christmas present to give to Chris. And the Christmas Eve is tomorrow, already!"

D smiled hopelessly. "My dear detective, you really have a horrible imagination. I knew already at the beginning of November what I would give him."

"Well what will you give him then?"

"That's a secret. You'll see tomorrow." D answered winking.

Leon sighed. "Man, there's really nothing good in winter! It's cold, the snow damps all the voices, and then Christmas presents… even you have started to turn paler than usual!"

"I am?" D asked confused.

"Haven't you noticed?" Leon sighed. "This coldness is probably not good for you. At least when you're walking around with that kimono!"

"But American clothes are uncomfortable to wear. I prefer kimonos."

"You really are a hopeless one." Leon sighed.

For a while they walked in silence surrounded by the slowly falling snow. Leon desperately tried to think of something he could give Chris tomorrow, but he came back from his thoughts when D suddenly swayed and was about to fall over.

"Hey Count, you okay?" Leon asked holding out his hand.

"Leon…" D mumbled head bowed. "I'm… feeling dizzy…"

And after saying that he closed his eyes and fell over onto the ground. The bags of food he had been carrying fell onto the snow around him. Leon shouted an kneeled next to him.

"D! What's wrong with you? Hey, talk to me! D!"

**xxxxxxxxx **

"_Don't cry Chris. He's not going to die because of that. He's just having a little fever, that's all."_

D's head was hurting. He opened his eyes and noticed he was laying on a bed in a dark room. T-chan was sitting on the edge of the bed looking very displeased, so D knew he was back in his pet shop again. He heard Chris crying and Leon trying to comfort his little brother.

D moved his hand towards the edge of the bed, and his hand found Leon's. Leon stopped talking, turned and grabbed D's hand. D couldn't see Leon's face properly yet, because his eyes hadn't gotten used to the darkness.

"You awake?" Leon asked.

"What happened?" D asked back, ignoring Leon's question.

"You just collapsed suddenly and I had to carry you back here." Leon told.

"And I was ordered to get back the food you had dropped, because Leon was too lazy for it." T-chan growled.

"Hey, I had to take care of D!" Leon snapped, but T-chan jumped down from the bed and left the room.

Leon sighed. "Chris, go to bed. I'll take care of D, everything will be okay."

Chris hesitated a moment, but then nodded when hearing D's voice in his mind, saying: "Don't worry, just do as your brother says."

Leon tuned back at D, when Chris had left. He was still holding D's hand, neither of them seemed to notice it. D was pale and trembling, he was cold. For a while Leon just looked at him in silence.

"You have a very high fever." He then said. "No wonder you collapsed. You must be feeling awful."

"I'm cold." D mumbled. "And my head's hurting."

Leon brought a blanket and put it on D, and then he went to get some medicine to him. D was still trembling and had started to sweat, and Leon was afraid that the fever might cause him hallucinations. He touched D's forehead with his warm hand.

It was silent for a while. D had closed his eyes and Leon was just looking at him. Chris and the others were already sleeping, and it was still snowing outside. It was full moon, the wind was blowing. The night was calm and quiet.

"Have you… thought up something to give Chris by now?" D asked suddenly.

"No." Leon sighed. "The concern about you made me forget it completely. I don't even know him well, so I don't know what he likes."

D smiled faintly. "I think… he would get happy if he got a pet. I mean, he doesn't have many friends… until he begins to talk again, a dog or maybe a cat could replace the friends he's missing."

Leon thought about it for a moment. "You're right. Could you sell me…"

"No, I didn't mean animals in my shop." D said. "He already knows everyone in this shop. Buy him a normal dog, not anything I'm selling."

Leon confused a bit at first, but the nodded. "Alright, I'll go buy him one next morning."

D looked at Leon and tried to smile again, but the smile was replaced by a grimace of pain. Leon clenched his hand tighter and leant nearer him.

"Are you okay? Should I get you more medicine or something?"

"I'll… be alright." D said silently, eyes closed.

"Maybe I should let you rest." Leon said and was about to stand up, but D grabbed his wrist with a faint hold.

"Not yet…" He whispered. "Can you… stay with me for a little while longer?"

Leon sat back at the edge of the bed. "Of course."

"It's midnight already…" D started. "I just wanted… to give you my Christmas present."

Leon surprised. "Well okay… want me to do something?"

"Close your eyes and lean a bit nearer." D said, and Leon obeyed.

D took Leon's face between his hands and gently kissed his lips. Leon almost opened his eyes surprised, but kept them closed and wrapped his arms around D's body. D backed off, but Leon kissed him again.

"You're so full of surprises…" Leon said grinning.

D smiled. "The best moment was now… now that no one's seeing."

Leon pulled D against himself and whispered to his ear: "Thank you, my dear."

And then they kissed again, in the dark room where no one would see them.

**I already have a plot for the next story about these two.. just wait! ;D**


End file.
